Friends Stay Together
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: After being fully reunited, Shadow and Kuki face Eggman in what may be their last fight. Eggman injects an unstable chaos energy dart into Shadow, giving him only a matter of time until it kills him. Only hours on the clock, so begins Shadow's final hour.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Duel with Metal Knuckles**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO ownership of the characters in this story! **

Shadow and Kuki been through rough times, but there all in the past. The two faced metal sonic, Eggman's robot armies, separation of their friendship, and faced a giant cannon capable of destroying earths cities, and near death, the flames of disaster: Iblis, and to protect each other in the process. Though they both stayed together no matter what. Now they visit each other daily and the city that shadow always protects is in peace, but what if something will break their way of life? Cars drove through the streets and people filled the sidewalks. Some of them stopped and looked to up to see something coming toward them they all pointed to it. It was shadow he dashed along the side of a building and hopped to another building and went straight up it and onto the roof and he came to a stop. He stood on the edge and watched over the city. From behind a figure grabbed his shoulders, this made shadow jump and he turned around and it was his best friend: Kuki Sanban with a smile on her face.

"Now I know how you feel when I scare you from behind.'' shadow said she giggled "Wow'' she said. Shadow raised an eyebrow "Wow what?'' he asked "There's not much going on now its pretty boring.'' she said he looked out to the city. "Well yeah, but remember all the good times.'' shadow reminded her "Name one then.'' she replied he was about to speak but couldn't think of anything. "Pretty much the good times we had was after Eggman and his robots were done attacking us.'' she said. "Eggman hasn't been seen for a long time, so that's good.'' shadow told her "What if he comes back with something worse.'' she said worriedly "Then I'll have to kick his worthless fat self again.'' he said. She smiled so together they sat on the building until night.

Far away, underwater was a large aquatic base and yes it belonged to Eggman. Eggman slammed his fists to a table "That damn shadow, and his little pesky friend how will I rid of those two.'' he pondered. He then walked over to a cylinder container he pressed a button on the wall and in it were the six chaos emeralds. "Shadow has the last one, I must have it.'' he said clenching his fist. He then had a idea he smiled evilly he had the six emeralds extracted from the container and put in his lab. The emeralds were inside a large glass box. Two drills with conductors attached to them pinned into all the emeralds. "Shadow will not live through this one.'' he said. After minutes passed eggman put the emeralds back in the container. He turned around and held a vial up and in it was dark red and black chaos energy. "Shadow this will be your final hour of life.'' he said "This vial be the reason for your death!'' he laughed evilly afterwards. Shadow and Kuki better be ready for his new plan for conquest.

At Kuki's house, in her room she was combing her hair while shadow laid on her bed sleeping. She put down her comb and she gave shadow a small shake, he opened one eye "What do you need?'' he said sounding disturbed. "I'm just gonna go get in my pajamas alright?'' Shadow nodded and shut his eyes she went in the bathroom to put her pajamas on. Shadow looked out the window and just stared out of it across the sky, it started to darken and rain fell slowly, bolts of lightning and the crack of thunder spread throughout the clouds. His expression turned to an aggravated one. He got looked closer out and he spotted a red dot coming towards the house he then widened his eyes to see it was metal knuckles! He ran to the bathroom door "Kuki come out now!'' he shouted "Why?'' she asked from the other side, "Now!'' he responded. She opened it and she was in her purple pajamas. "What's the problem?'' she asked, suddenly metal knuckles crashed through the bathroom roof and behind Kuki. "That's why.'' shadow said he picked her up and he broke through her window and onto the street with metal knuckles in pursuit.

The wind and rain fought against them, shadow headed to the city to try and lose the metal copy. Shadow finally entered the city, metal knuckles was behind them and fired missiles out of his hands the explosions trailed behind them the explosions as well blew any car up that was in its range. Shadow continued going straight he took a turn and went up a building with kuki hanging on to shadow. When he reached the top he put kuki down, she covered her head from the rain "Why now of all times?'' she complained. Metal knuckles from behind grabbed kuki and lifted off quickly with his jetpack. Shadow took a leap and grabbed his leg and climbed up and he gave metal knuckles a punch in the face and made him flinch and metal dropped kuki. She screamed on her way down, shadow straightened his body as he went faster down and finally reaching her she was in his arms and shadow fired up his hover shoes and they hovered slowly to the street.

She put her down "Kuki you better start running and don't stop for nothing.'' he told her she nodded and ran through the crowds of people. Shadow clenched his fists and looked around the area "Where are you metal knuckles?'' he though to himself. Shadow used chaos control and appearing in his hand was a M60, he held the weapon and looked around just to see people looking at him. Shadow shrugged and started walking then he stopped and cringed his eyes angrily and he sensed metal knuckles from behind coming fast. Shadow jumped up and metal knuckles who was below him and at that split second shadow drove both his feet into metals back and he slammed into the pavement. Shadow back flipped and aimed at metal's location. Metal came out charging shadow fired the gun as metal was pummeled by lead and he spun out of control and crashed into a building. Shadow looked triumphant he turned around, but the ground shook and from under him metal busted from the concrete and tackled shadow and they both were sent skywards. Metal slapped the gun out of his hands and he grabbed shadows fur and metal held one of his hands more like claws in front of shadow.

Shadow widened his eyes and metal drove the claw to shadow but shadow countered it and grabbed his wrist and threw him into a building. Shadow teleported to the hole metal crashed through but only to be met by metal knuckles giving him an uppercut shadow flung out and he fell down, metal flew out of the building and dived at shadow and pushed him into the ground as a dust cloud filled the area on impact. Metal knuckles backed away from the hole and the dust cleared with shadow with scars and beaten and covered with some dirt. Shadow got up slowly and his head was spinning, shadow gained focus on metal he charged toward him shadow jumped to the left and with good aim he had a grenade and tossed toward metal. When metal stopped in mid air and turned around to see the grenade in front of his face, it exploded and he plummeted into the road. Shadow got on one knee and took a deep breath, he decided to go after kuki.

He headed toward her house and surprisingly she was there and safe. When he opened the door he walked in and limped, kuki of course saw him and ran to him and hugged him "Not too tight.'' he said she backed up a little and she grabbed his hands and smiled "I was worried.'' she said "Yeah, that tends to happen.'' he replied she did a short laugh she helped him over to her bed and he laid down. She covered him up with the blankets, she smiled sweetly and she kissed him on the cheek and she went out of the room and went downstairs. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered "Just what was metal knuckles doing here?'' he pondered "Eggman wouldn't do it for no reason he must be up to something.'' he thought. Shadow continued to try and put the pieces together but he decided to sleep and relax, he'll need it for what is to come.


	2. The Beginning of Something Evil

**Chapter Two: The Beginning of Something Evil**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the characters shown in this story! **

Shadow woke from his sleep and looked around and he got out of the bed and yawned. He jumped out of the window and jumped to the roof and looked to the sun rising over the horizon. He sighed and looked down, he jumped of the roof and headed to the city. Shadow was balancing himself on a flagpole high above the city. He had his face in a stern look and he fell backwards and swung from the flagpole and with his hover shoes dashed across the side of a skyscraper. He walked across the roof of a building around in circles and trying to figure out Eggman's plan. He stopped and a thought occurred, he might be after kuki. He wore a shocked face and then rushed off to kuki's house.

He stood in front of her house and noticed no car in its driveway, her parents must be out. So he decided to go through the front door. He walked in slowly and quietly he went up the stairs and got to kuki's bedroom. He looked through a creek that the door was slightly open. He saw kuki sitting on her bed she was reading a magazine and she was listening to some music, she was wearing earphones. She was smiling of course, he opened the door and she smiled at him and waved. He sat in one of her chairs, she turned off her MP3 and took the earphones out and looked at shadow. He looked bored and somewhat less caring. He looked at her broken window and back at her "Sorry about that.'' he apologized "No worries.'' she said "So what do you think Eggman is up to?'' she questioned "Who knows, but we have to be ready he could come at any time.'' he replied. All of a sudden a explosion hit her wall and the two were pushed back from the explosion. They both looked to see a group of eggmans hovering out of the hole in the wall. "I hate irony.'' shadow said he picked kuki up in his arms and jumped toward the hole the robots moved out of the way and shadow sped down the street and once again the chase is on.

Shadow sped through the neighborhood with the robots giving chase. One of the robots fired a missile, shadow jumped onto a car and at the last second the missile hit the car as it exploded into pieces of metal. Smoke came from behind them and shadow finally landed back on the street and continued using his speed to avoid the robots. Shadow jumped onto the roof of a house and leapt from one to another. When shadow stopped on one he looked back to see the robots not there anymore. He turned back around and jumped off the roof and onto the road again. He looked around with kuki still in his arms.

They both looked at each other "Don't worry we'll lose them and I'll protect you no matter what, alright?'' he explained kuki smiled with her eyes sparkling and she hugged him. Shadow smiled and continued down the street he jumped onto a roof and walked across it, but the roof was destroyed as a metal claw stuck out of it, another claw broke through it and out came Metal Knuckles. Shadow and metal stared each other down, metal charged first. Shadow evaded and landed on the ground and headed back to the city. Metal charged up his jets and boosted after shadow. Shadow gritted his teeth and looked back to see metal still determined to fight. Shadow closed his eyes and with chaos control the two teleported on top of one of the skyscrapers. He looked around just to see sky and the buildings below. A crack in the roof formed and bursting out of it was metal knuckles. Shadow took a few steps back and looked behind him to see that he was at the edge of the building. He looked back at metal knuckles who charged and tackled shadow off the building not only that he fell kuki was knocked unconscious and fell down the building, "KUKI!!'' shadow shouted, he focused back on metal who came down toward him shadow swung to the left and used a swing kick and sent metal impacting through the surface of the building they fell from.

Shadow looked down to see kuki was nearing solid concrete. Shadow teleported below her and she landed in his arms and shadow hovered with his trusty shoes down to the ground. She lay motionless in his arms, shadow couldn't say nothing he was just shocked. He fell to his knees and his lip quivered and he closed his eyes. "I…failed.'' he spoke "I couldn't…protect her.'' he said sadly. He saw people around him staring at him, he looked back at his best friend. He laid her on the sidewalk. He lowered his head and shed a few more tears, until a loud clang sounded behind him, metal knuckles stood behind him. Shadow looked straight forward and his faced turned to angry, he clenched his fists and teleported behind metal and turned him around and sent powerful punches left and right across his face. Metal fought back except shadow avoided all his punches, and shadow grabbed him by the neck and with great force he slammed him head first into the ground. Metal struggled to get his head out of the ground. Shadow glared and placed a grenade under him. He stepped back and the explosive detonated and sent metal hurdling skywards.

Shadow leaped up and tackled him square in the chest until they both crashed through a building wall and into a work office. Shadow got up and saw around him the panicking civilians running away from the scene. Shadow wasted no time, he marched towards metal as the metal knuckles started to get up shadow kicked him right in the face throwing him back skidding across the ground and stopped. Shadow marched at him again however metal gave him an uppercut and shadow crashed one floor up through the ceiling. Metal jumped through the hole and as soon as he was seen, shadow held an A4 rocket launcher and fired it and metal collided into the wall. Shadow lunged at him and sent both his feet into metals chest and they both crashed out of the wall of the building and sent falling again. Shadow and metal spun around in mid air and falling exchanging punches and kicks. Shadow got the right moment and shadow got above metal and dove kick at metal in the back and sent metal crashing into the concrete street and shadow hovered to safety. He growled and metal came out of the small crater with sparks coming out form his body, metal activated his jets and flew into the sky and made his escape. Shadow was breathing heavily and he stopped and closed his eyes and lowered his head. Then a distant cry was heard "Shadow!'' a person screamed and that person happened to be Kuki.

Shadow's ears perked up and he turned around to see a few feet from him was his best friend. He turned all the way around and they both looked at each other from afar. Shadow had a small amount of tears fall form his cheeks, with Kuki's eyes glimmering at the sight of her friend. Shadow and kuki then ran toward each other and finally they hugged each other tightly. The two were together again and when they separated they both gazed at each other happily. Shadows face changed as he flinched with his eyes widened he looked back to see Eggman in his hover ship with a gun. Shadow noticed a dart that hit him in the back, it was Eggmans vial he had before and it slowly emptied into shadows body. Shadow yanked it out and threw it to the ground and shadow and kuki both glared at Eggman, but what is in the dark red chaos emerald energy and what effects will it have on Shadow?


	3. When the Time Comes

**Chapter Three: When the Time Comes **

**Disclaimer: I still claim no ownership of the characters or anything in this story! **

Eggman stared down at the pair with a grin on his face. "What's with you Eggman? Go annoy someone else.'' shadow said angrily. The doctor shook his head "You don't know nothing shadow, and aren't you wondering what is now swimming in your blood stream?'' he asked deviously. Shadow was taken back, "That was pure energy from the six chaos emeralds, I took all night on it but I finally found a way to stop you.'' he told him. "What are you talking about?'' shadow asked "That energy is unstable even for you, so called ultimate life form.'' the doctor said. "Nothing can stop me.'' shadow protested, Eggman only laughed.

"Shadow like I said that emerald energy is too unstable, in other words it's a sort of poison and in a matter of time it will kill you.'' eggman chuckled evilly. "Oh I also must mention I placed nanobots in the energy so at times you will be controlled by me, so don't try to resist.'' he threatened and flew away in his hover ship. Shadow growled and was about to go after him, but Kuki grabbed his hand he stopped and looked back at her. He could only look down, "So eggman wasn't as stupid as I thought.'' shadow said crossing his arms "But what about what he said, it could kill you!'' she exclaimed.

Shadow looked at her out of the corner of his eye and looked back in front of himself "If that's the reason then we'll have to see who kills who.'' he said walking away. "NO!'' she yelled standing in front of him. "Please shadow, don't.'' she pleased, he instead teleported behind her and kept walking. She ran toward him and grabbed his hand and he stopped. "Shadow please I can't lose you.'' she begged him to stay "Well considering what eggman said looks like you must lose me.'' he told her without looking at her. "No! your coming with me.'' she said he sighed "Whatever, lets go then.'' he said. He picked her up and went back to her house.

The two sat in her room with Kuki laying on her bed and shadow sitting in a chair. "Isn't there something you can do?'' she asked "Well the fact that his so called poison chaos emeralds energy is in me, along side are nanobots who could control me and I couldn't do one thing to stop it.'' he explained in a bored tone. "How can you say that!'' she yelled "because its true.'' he replied "No, it may be true, but there has to be an antidote.'' she explained "Eggman wouldn't make an antidote, because I thinks he really wants me dead that bad.'' he said. Kuki lowered her head and got out off her bed and left the room. He got up and looked out the window, which by the way was shattered.

He watched the sun fall and the night started to come. He sighed slowly and started to feel woozy he put his hand on his forehead. He walked left and right in a dizzy way, he put his hand on the wall to keep himself up, he opened the door and still put one hand on the wall. He then fell on knee and gripped his chest "That energy is working alright.'' he said. Kuki came up the stairs and saw shadow, she rushed over to him and kneeled next to him. "Shadow! Are you okay?'' she asked desperately. He then started to shake and then his eyes widened and he closed his eyes then opened them back up. He stood up like nothing happened and he walked away from her and exited the house. Eggman sat in his chair in his hover ship he had a monitor and showed shadow walking down the street. "Looks like my plan worked.'' he then pressed a button. Shadow headed to the city at fast speeds.

Kuki followed him with her bicycle she kept riding it and she looked at the buildings to try and look for the police station. She spotted it and dropped her bike and got off and crossed the street to the building, instead it erupted into a ball of fire as it exploded into flames, she fell from its shockwave. She put her hand in front of her face to shield her eyes from the bright fire. She lowered her hand and gasped to see walking out of the flames it was Shadow. She got up "It must be those nanobots, he's being controlled.'' she though to herself. She ranted to him and she stopped in in front of his path, shadow kept his face blank like a zombie. "Shadow stop!'' she shouted. He kept walking, when he walked past her she grabbed his hand, but he grabbed her by the shirt and picked her up. She had a shocked face, but it turned to worse as shadow held in his other hand a 9mm. She gasped "Shadow please this isn't you.'' she said trying to get through to him. Shadow kept the same expression she grabbed his wrist he looked at her hand on his wrist. "Shadow this isn't who you are, you're a hero and my friend.'' she said, shadow looked back at her noticing what she said and he put her down and he collapsed to the ground. Kuki kneeled next to him and she put her hand on his forehead. Shadows eyes shot open and he sat up and shook his head. "What happened?'' shadow asked "Those nanobots controlled you.'' she told him "What did I do?'' shadow asked, she pointed to the burning wreckage of what use to be the cities police station. He gazed at it and then got up. "We have to get out of here.'' shadow said kuki nodded so he picked her up and with blistering speed he zig zagged through the city streets.

Shadow stopped at the top of a building and they both sat at its edge. Shadow had his hands on his lap and sighed and shook his head in disappointment. Kuki put her hand on his shoulder and she gave him a smile and he looked at her for a brief second and back out in front of him. "So what next?'' Kuki asked him he huffed and stood up. "Where you going?'' she asked "To find Eggman.'' he replied and walking away from her. "Shadow it won't be that easy, especially since he has the upper hand.'' Kuki explained. He stopped and turned around "Then what do we do.'' She walked in and stood in front of him "Well?'' he said. "We'll have to strike when he doesn't expect it.'' she told "Really, but what if this energy kills me before that?'' he said She looked to her side and sad. Shadow scratched his head and looked at his friend.

He lifted her chin up so she looked at him, she had a few tears in her eyes. She then hugged with her arms around his neck and she cried more. He hugged her back and shut his eyes, "Looks like…won't be seeing each other anymore.'' she said trying to get the words out. "Shadow…why us?…your gonna die because of Eggman.'' she cried with tears streaming down her cheeks. He listened to her words, "When it happens-'' shadow started to speak "Don't say THAT!'' she cut him off and cried more into his chest. She looked to him, he wiped a few tears from her eyes "When it happens, know that I went down fighting.'' he told her and she couldn't help but cry. "But know this, I love you kuki.'' he said. She looked into his eyes and hugged him again and they separated. The moment was gone, as one of Eggman's zoomed past them and in the process captured kuki. He ran to the edge of the building to see the robot flying away. He held out his hand then lowered it back to his side. He clenched his fists and his hover shoes fired up and he hovered into the air and launched off the building and hovered onto a lower building and jumped across buildings and followed the robot with determination to get his friend back.


	4. Some Things Never Change

**Chapter Four: Some Things Never Change**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of anything depicted in this story.**

Shadow landed on a building just outside the city, it cracked below his feet. He saw the robots flying out to the ocean. He cringed his eyes angrily and he held out his green chaos emerald and looked at it and looked back at the robot who was entering a drop door of the Egg Carrier which just floated above the ocean. Shadow wanted to save his energy, so he put his emerald and he teleported himself a few city blocks down. He teleported onto a building and around it were more structures. He picked up the speed and hopped of the building, sprinted across the one he landed on and the building he stood on before, below it hung out a flag pole he jumped for it and grabbed on he swung very fast and finally let go and was swung into the air and headed toward the Egg Carrier.

Eggman was in the bridge and watched out the window in front of him with a evil smirk. Behind him was Kuki being held prisoner by a robot. "You know shadow will come for me!'' she shouted at him. He chuckled and stood up from the chair and walked to her and stood before her. He walked to the left "That energy swirling inside shadow will sooner or later kill him, then you can say bye-bye to your so called friend.'' he said "Shadows the strongest and won't be defeated you dummy!'' she exclaimed, eggman was being annoyed every second. "Keep that up, and I'll have you shot out of the air lock!'' he threatened. She looked down and ignored him "Shadow may be the ultimate life form, but this will change that for good, what do you think he'll come crashing into MY ship!?'' he shouted and then breaking through the glass behind Eggman was shadow and he held a M60 in his hands. Eggman quickly noticed and turned around "Me and my big mouth.'' eggman mumbled. Kuki was full of joy as he came to her rescue. Shadow pointed the heavy machine gun at his nemesis. "You let her go.'' shadow said pointing the gun at Eggman's heart. Eggman held his hands in surrender and backed up slowly "Calm now shadow, you don't want to do anything rash.'' "Oh I think I do.'' shadow replied. Eggman sat in his chair and under the arm rest he pressed a button and the room turned red and the high alert was activated. Eggman of course ran for it. Shadow charged at the robot holding Kuki captive and gave a strong kick into its chest and it slammed to the ground setting Kuki free.

She ran over to shadow and hugged him, he picked her up and headed for the window except a group of robots came from behind, shadow smirked and took out a M79 grenade and tossed it at the robots and jumped out of the hole in the window and the grenade exploded destroying all the robots in the bridge. Shadow and Kuki fell through clouds, but kuki held onto him. Shadow spotting buildings below him he teleported onto a building top safely. He sighed heavily and smiled at kuki he started to walk when metal knuckles landed on the roof in front of him. He turned around and there landed Metal Sonic.

Shadow growled and looked at both of them, without warning the two metals came charging but shadow teleported leaving the two metals crashing into each other. Shadow started speeding down a street and weaved through traffic. Shadow jumped onto a car and looked behind him and saw metal sonic and knuckles jetting towards them with their boosters at full speed. Shadow jumped off the car and skated across the side of a building and looked over his shoulder to see the metals flying after him and they fired machine guns which their arms transformed into, the trail of bullets was behind them but shadow continued going.

Shadow left the building but metal sonic tackled him and kuki fell out of his grip, she started falling and fast. Shadow who was tackled by metal sonic was still holding onto him. Shadow kicked him in the chest and gave him an upper cut and metal sonic crashed through a window. Shadow teleported quickly to kuki and she was screaming until shadow had her in his arms and he hovered to the ground in the middle of a street. Shadow perked up and metal knuckles came lunging at him but shadow evaded it as metal knuckles claw cracked the street. He took his claw out of the pavement and next to him landed metal sonic, the two activated their boosters and charged shadow did a front flip over them and landed on the ground and put kuki down. He grabbed his chest in pain "The energy is starting to work.'' he spoke kuki wanted to help but shadow pointed away "You go, I'll handle this.'' he said looking back at the two metals walking toward him. Kuki was about so speak but was interrupted "NO! You run and I'll handle this, just GO!!'' he demanded.

She then started running away from him as he told her. Shadow regained his strength and got up and he cracked his knuckles and got in a fighting stance. The two metals didn't wait and charged shadow stood still and he held his hands to the left and right. Shadow charged as well and he skidded across the ground, the metals zoomed past him and they stopped and turned around at shadow who was smiling victoriously. The metals looked confused and noticed on their chests were C4 charges, shadow held the detonator and pressed, the place the metals stood turned into a fireball with smoke rising into the air. He smiled and walked away, then quickly the pain came back again he gripped his chest the poison energy was getting stronger and sooner or later he has to give. Shadow felt a sharp pain in his back as he crashed into the side of a parked car.

He had a dizzy head from that and looked in front of him to see metal sonic and metal knuckles ready for more fighting. Shadow felt his head he couldn't fight in this condition but ignored the fact. He stepped away from the car and he clenched his fists at his side metal sonic flew at him first shadow countered by grabbing his wrist and tossed him into a building window. Shadow saw metal knuckles charged next, shadow jumped to the left and metal knuckles came to a halt and turned around to see shadow drive his foot into his face. Metal knuckles rolled across the ground and metal sonic charged again, shadow evaded it except metal sonic grabbed him by the leg and dragged him across the ground and ended by flying up and threw shadow down to the street with great force and impacted the pavement with a loud bang. Shadow got up slowly but metal sonic stopped him by landing on him full force. Shadow then lay still and motionless. Metal Sonic walked out of the crater shadows body created when being thrown and metal knuckles followed. Shadow crawled out of the hole covered with bruises, covered with some dirt and severe wounds across his body. Shadow had one of his eyes closed and looked up to see eggman in his hover ship fly in front of him. Eggman smiled and moved his hand to one of his robots holding a unconscious kuki in its grasp. "This is no longer your world shadow, you'll die no matter what you do, this is the end of you.'' eggman said at him and he flew away in his hover ship with the two metals and the robot with kuki captured flew away. Shadow held out one hand in front of him and then he passed out into a deep dark sleep.


	5. I'm All to Blame

**Chapter Five: I'm All to Blame**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING in this story!**

Shadow woke from his sleep and his eyes nearly open he looked to his left and right. He noticed he was in the hospital and in the emergency room. He had a bandage across his forehead and his parts of his arms bandaged up as well. Across his chest was bandaging, he remembered what happened but surprised of his many injuries. Doctors, men and women walked around the room. The surgeon was talking to another doctor showing him x-rays of shadows injuries. "Alright everyone lets help shadow out and heal these wounds.'' the surgeon spoke. As they surrounded him, shadow struggled to get up "Keep him down!'' the surgeon exclaimed shadow struggled and got angrier every second. Shadow halted and he started to shake, one of the doctors looked at his heart monitor and it started going faster. "He's getting out of control!'' the doctor shouted shadow clenched his hands and opened them releasing a chaos blast and slamming the doctors onto the floor and walls.

Shadow sat up and ripped the cords and bandages off him and he kicked through the doors and stomped out shadow sped through the halls and he spotted a window and broke through it and fell down to the ground and landed with the ground cracking below his feet. He dashed through the streets and it was night, he quickly maneuvered through traffic and he was going through a quiet neighborhood and stopped in front of a metal garage door. He grabbed the handle and opened it up, he walked in and turned on a light, sitting in the garage was his black G.U.N. attack jeep. He got in the driver seat and the key was already in it and started the jeep. The engine revved he drove out of the garage and drifted onto the road. His face got angrier "I'm coming to save you kuki if it's the last thing I do.'' he thought to himself, shadow burned out and then put it in first gear and drove at quick speeds to rescue kuki.

Sunrise came and shadow was on the outskirts of the city and still driving he stopped the jeep and looked ahead of him far in the distance was the Egg Carrier. He growled and put the petal to the metal and sped to its location. Shadow perked up and looked over his shoulder to see Eggman's welcoming party gaining on him. Shadow smirked and pressed a button, in the back of the jeep a compartment for the turbo opened and fired and his vehicle went faster.

Shadow saw how persistent the robots were and saw in front of him to see more robots heading to him. Shadow grabbed what is suppose to be the emergency brake, instead he lifted the cap with his thumb and out of the side of the jeep were to rocket pods, shadow pressed it again and a volley of missiles fired and struck all the robots down shadow drove through the smoke and looked behind him no more trailing robots. He looked in front and gulped and quickly metal knuckles grabbed the hood of the car and stood up. Shadow hopped out of the drivers seat and grabbed metal knuckles by the head and repeatedly slammed his head into the hood of the car. Shadow kneed metal in the chest and he flung off in front of the jeeps path and drove over metal knuckles. Shadow looked back and saw metal knuckles coming back again.

Shadow with quick reflexes grabbed metal by the neck and he reached into the jeeps glove box and pulled out a knife and drove it into the chest of metal knuckles, shadow cut open a hole in metals chest until the piece fell of. Metal knuckles stumbled back until shadow stuffed a C4 charge into the hole shadow cut open, with that shadow back flipped away from the car and in mid air he pressed the detonator and the jeep and metal knuckles burst into flames. Shadow stood up and saw above him flying. Shadow teleported and with luck he landed in top of the flying ship. Shadow stomped the hull hard and it fell in shadow hopped in and landed in a hallway. Shadow ran to the bridge for his final confrontation with Eggman. Shadow stopped at the door to the bridge he had dual MP5s and he took a deep breath and kicked the door down and skidded across the floor and behind Eggman who jumped and held his hands up. "You're going to have to try harder than that to take me down.'' he stated. "It can't be, your still alive?'' Eggman said shockingly shadow smirked "I'm the ultimate life form, you can't stop me.'' he remarked.

Eggman growled then chuckled shadow looked confused "That poison energy is still in you, shadow you will die.'' he told him. Shadow noticed behind him metal sonic charging full blast, shadow evaded it and jumped to the left and fired both guns at metal back, the bullets hit metal jet boosters and they exploded metal crashed and slid across the ground with shadow jumping on top of him.

Shadow stepped of him and dragged him by the leg and jumped up and threw him down back into the ground. Shadow picked him back up repeatedly punching metal in the stomach, shadow ended it by using his foot as an uppercut and back flipping in the process. Shadow dashed and swung kick into metal face sending him impacting the wall. Metal sonic flopped to the ground, shadow marched to him and picked him up by the neck and drew his desert eagle and aimed into metal chest and fired metals eyes which glowed red dimmed to blank shadow threw him to the ground.

Shadow looked around to see Eggman has escaped. Shadow ignored it and headed to the cell block. Shadow walked past many empty cells and stopped in front of one and saw kuki laying down in fear. Shadow smiled for once he grabbed the bars and bent them to the left and right. Kuki heard the sound and she got up and to see her friend standing before her. She could only shed tears and she took one step and was shocked to see him still alive. She ran out of her cell and hugged him fiercely. She sobbed into his shoulder, shadow enjoyed the moment and was actually filled with happiness. "Shadow…you came…for me..'' she attempted to say the words. Shadow smiled "Of course I'll always be there for you.'' he said she smiled back at him, so he grabbed her hand and they held onto each others hand tightly. Shadow and Kuki walked pass the generator room, shadow stopped and walked back to it. "I'm tired of this ship, its going down.'' he stated walking into the room he placed multiple C4s and walked out of the room and picked kuki up and in his other hand he held his green chaos emerald with his power he teleported above the ship. He detonated the explosives, once they detonated the ship rumbled shadow looked over the edge to see they were above the clouds and way to high up. Shadow gulped ship went into freefall. Shadow and kuki closed their eyes from the wind blowing in their face. Shadow widened his eyes to see the egg carriers crash site: The city below was about to become a parking lot.

"There's no way to stop it.'' shadow said. The city neared their range. People below pointed up to the massive ship coming in for a crash landing, the people scattered and panicked of course. Finally the huge carrier crashed and split through a few buildings and grinded through the city sweeping through everything in its way. Cars drove away and some even crashed into each other, people ran form the giant ship. The Egg Carrier finally came to a halt, shadow still held kuki in his arms safely. He jumped off the egg carrier and onto the ground and saw the waste it left. Shadow walked over to a sidewalk and he set kuki down and he sat next to her. They both breathed heavily because of their close face to face with death.

Shadow stared up into the sky and saw crossing over them, he got up and clenched his fists "Eggman, just doesn't know when to quit.'' he said angrily. He gripped his chest and gasped the pain was getting worse and worse by the minute. "Shadow!'' kuki yelled shadow put his hand in front of her and she stopped. "Kuki its almost time, I want you to go the G.U.N. headquarters here.'' he told her. "No, I can't" she protested "You must, they'll protect you.'' he said. She lowered her head as tears streamed down her cheeks, shadow lifted her chin and her tear filled eyes met his. "I'll love you forever kuki, now run!'' he said. Kuki gave him one last hug and she got up and took a few steps back and she started running. Shadow watched her run, a whole robot army waited in front of shadow, he raised an eyebrow and he got up. Shadow held two desert eagles and he crossed them over his chest. The frontline of robots all aimed their weapons, and at the same time, a wall of bullets flew at Shadow…


	6. Going Down, But Not Alone

**CHAPTER SIX: GOING DOWN, BUT NOT ALONE**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO ownership at all to the characters in this story!**

"Chaos Control!'' shadow shouted the bullets stopped. Shadow moved freely and leaped above them and chaos control went away. The robots looked up and spotted him, shadow spun in circle and fired his dual pistols, robots were hit and fell to the dirt. Shadow landed in the middle and was surrounded shadow then sprayed bullets all around him knocking the robots down like flies. More robots came, shadow tossed the guns away and used chaos control, a M72 LAW was in his grasp he fired one shot at the swarm of flying robots and were all blown up into bits of metal and fire. Shadow dropped the rocket launcher and looked around and strangely it was clear. Shadow took steps cautiously until a rocket hit him and sent crashing through a window of a store and rolled across the floor. 

He slammed one fist to the floor and teleported outside he saw Egg walkers, egg gunners, and egg guardians waiting for him. Shadow cracked his knuckles and in his hands teleported a M4 carbine, shadow wasted no time and jumped, however an egg guardian put its hands up and fired two explosive bombs, shadow evaded one the other hit shadow and was sent flying and finally crashing into a building and leaving his imprint. Shadow shook it off and saw below him egg gunners flying up at him he leaped out of the imprint and flew behind the egg gunners and fired his assault rifles and saw them fall down and crash into the ground. Shadow hovered to the ground and fired more and mowed down more egg gunners shadow tossed the gun away and held two MP5s and ran through the robots and fired at them at the same time.

Shadow came to a halt in front of three egg guardians, they all drove their fists down at shadow when they lifted their arms back up shadow wasn't there. The robots heard a clank on their back and noticed he placed C4 charges on all three of them, shadow walked with them behind him and detonated the charges and kept walking. Shadow smiled at his continuing victory shadow looked in front of him to see egg cannons and fired their lasers shadow defended himself and was pelted by the lasers and he skid across the street he slammed his fist into the ground and he stopped. Shadow jumped up to see missiles from behind him fly under himself. Shadow landed and quickly turned around and saw egg cannons, behind him egg guardians, and above him egg gunners. 

Shadow charged at the egg cannons first but pushed back by their lasers, shadow dodged more and leaped up after the egg gunners who tackled him to the ground. When shadow crashed to the ground, an egg guardian picked him up and slammed him into the ground. Shadow could barely move, the robots surrounded his body shadow clenched his fists and inside they glowed red shadow hovered in the middle of them and emitted his largest chaos blast, it swept through all of them and every single one was reduced to scrap metal.

Meanwhile Kuki avoided the panicking civilians and made it to the G.U.N. headquarters. She ran past everyone without care she ran to the control room and stopped and panted heavily. The commander was confused and asked "Who are you?'' she regained her breath. "I'm a friend of Shadow the Hedgehog, he's in trouble.'' she explained. The commander believed what she said and looked to the main console in the room and on it was a wireframe of shadow and it showed what is wrong with his body and his heart beat and energy levels.

The commander gasped "Get more information on his bloodstream!'' he ordered the workers turned on another screen it showed the dark red chaos emerald energy swirling around in his bloodstream and headed for his heart. "Shadow's going to die.'' the commander said grimly. The people at their stations looked sad and grim faces. The commander turned to where Kuki stood, but she was gone. 

A robot hit the ground and was destroyed by shadow and more came but he fought them off. Kuki far away ran to his position in hope to see his last breath of fight in him. Shadow drove his fist into an egg gunners chest and ripped out its electrical cords and another egg gunner came from behind except shadow used them as a shocker and the robot shook and exploded and the recoil made shadow bounce across the ground. Kuki however saw him from afar and she kept running to him.

She was stopped by a hand grabbing her shoulder, it was Eggman he pushed her to the ground and aimed a gun at her chest. She was scared beyond all reason. Eggman looked mad and crazy he shook like a madman. "You…and shadow ruined my plans for the last time, if my plans can't succeed then I'll make shadow lose you, I'll KILL YOU!!'' Eggman said madly. He aimed his 9mm at her chest then a loud bang. Shadow just knocked out an egg gunner and he heard the gun shot, he slowly turned around to see his friend, laying on the ground: Dead.

Eggman of course ran away, shadow finished off the robots and ran over to her body and stood in front of her body he fell to his knees. All shadow did was quiver where he was, and tears came from his eyes and hit the ground. "Kuki…why…'' he spoke "I can't lose you.'' he said between some sobs. Shadow took out his green emerald and placed it over her he put his other hand on the gun wound and the emerald glowed furiously. Shadow hoped for the best, when the glowing stopped the wound was gone! Shadow smiled and his head was dizzy. 

Back at the G.U.N. headquarters the commander and soldiers watched a time limit it was the time until shadow would die from the poison energy. Ten seconds were left ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five. The soldiers and workers shut their eyes as the clock hit zero. Shadow eyes widened and he fell to the ground and was dead. After a few seconds, shadows last offer to kuki, she waked up from shadows treatment worked. She looked around and saw next to her the motionless shadow. She did a quiet gasp, she turned herself to him kuki put her hand on his chest and she laid her arms and head on his chest and she cried and sobbed. "Shadow…I knew what you told me'' she said sobbing "Its…just that…it couldn't be stopped.'' she said sadly. "Shadow…remember that I'll love you forever…and you'll always be in my heart.'' she spoke the words and cried into her hands. She picked up his emerald and placed it on top of him, a few tears came from her cheeks and landed on the emerald and the tears streamed down the emerald they glowed when they were on shadows body. Kuki gazed upon the miracle, a bright light shined through the area and it disappeared. Kuki covered herself as soon as the light was gone she saw in front of her: Shadow The Hedgehog and fully healed "And I love you too.'' he said.

She only cried tears of joy and tackled him with a hug and he hugged tightly as well. She kissed him on the cheek, and she smiled shadow wiped the tears away from her eyes and they were finally reunited. Later that day, at night kuki was sitting on top of a building roof and looking up into the star filled sky. Behind her was shadow. She turned around and looked confused of what he was doing. He held out his hand "May I have this dance?'' he asked kuki giggled and she put her hand in his. Shadow twirled kuki around he spun her in a circle and he grabbed her hand and they walked in a circle then stopped and continued to listen to the song. Together they faced rough times and separation. Shadow and Kuki love each other and no one can take that from them. Shadow The Hedgehog and Kuki Sanban shall be together, and friends until the end. 

**DONE! How about that? I'll be moving on to story 7! **


End file.
